


Sugar Plum Nightmare

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, christmas case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: This is a case fic of sorts-albeit short and sweet.Music boxes have been magicked to summon faeries-what could go wrong?





	Sugar Plum Nightmare

“We’ll take care of everything and make sure they don’t get into the wrong hands,” said Sam. The antique dealer in Sheboygan, Wisconsin nods his gratitude. Dean has the trunk open and a couple of strong boxes waiting as Sam turns around. Dean reaches out and takes the top box leaving Sam with the bottom box. They place the boxes in their own strong boxes and shut the trunk.

Sam waives at the dealer one last time and they both get into Baby. The Stones kick in as Dean fires her up and they headed west out of town. They are near Fond du lac before Dean turns down the music.

“I cannot believe we drove 12 hours for haunted music boxes.”

“11 hours plus and they have been magicked to summon faeries,” corrects Sam. Dean glares at him before looking back at the road.

“Hungry?”

“No, I’m good.”

“So is Baby. We aren’t doing twenty-four road trip. We’ll stop down by Cedar Rapids for the night,” Sam nods and pulls out his iPad.

The miles fly by and the early winter night is coming on strong. Sam is half-dozing when Dean pulls into a Motel 6. Sam steps out of Baby and stretches while breathing the winter air deeply. Dean returns with a key card and tells Sam it’s at the end, number 113. Sam nods and walks away. Baby fires up and Dean drives down to the end of the row.

Sam joins Dean at the trunk pulling out a couple of bags and the ammo bag. Hefting the bags over shoulders, the boys enter the room.

“At least it isn’t clowns,” says Sam as they both stare at the turquoise wall.

“I bet it glows in the dark,” says Dean and Sam silently agrees. “There’s a Casey’s Convenience store around the corner. We can order a couple of pizzas and get a six-pack.”

“Sounds good,” says Sam laying down on Deans bed. “Veggie?”

“Are you asking or saying?” says Sam.

“Hello, I’d like to order a couple of pizzas,” says Dean on his cell. “Large meat lovers and large veggies. Everything is fine,” says Dean. He listens for a couple of minutes and says, “Winchester.” He hangs up a couple of seconds later and joins his brother on the bed.

“That wall is going to glow in the dark,” says Sam. Dean grunts and rolls off the bed.

“I’m going to grab a shower before going to get the pizza,” says Dean. Sam grunts and stays still. “You okay?”

Sam looks up at Dean and takes a deep breath. Physically he is fine, emotionally no worse than normal, mentally it's been an okay day. Confused he looks at Dean with a question before answering.

“I’m fine,” says Sam.

“Not like you to lay around,” says Dean leaning on the bathroom door frame. Sam shrugs as best he can while laying down.

“I’m fine, De,” says Sam and Dean pushes off the door frame.

“You want anything while I’m out, let me know,” says Dean and turns to take his shower. Sam lays there for a few more minutes before getting up.

Sam is sitting at the table with Pearl Jam playing on his laptop. Dean smiles at his brother and Sam looks up in time to catch him. “Ice cream,” says Sam. Dean nods and saunters over to the table after dressing.

“Love ya, Sammy,” says Dean while he grabbed a handful of hair and kisses his brother. Sam reaches up and kisses Dean back. “Pizza, Beer, and Ice cream...you want some Boone Farm?”

“Ha ha, will you admit you like that stuff,” says Sam. “Or maybe you just like the way I taste after drinking it,” Sam says low before kissing his brother again.

Dean backs up and adjusts himself in his jeans before grabbing keys and his gun. He slips outside content Sam is okay. It’s the holiday which is never easy for the Winchesters.

Dean comes back with Scotch, Angry Orchard Apple Cider, beer, pizza, and ice cream. He unloads everything on the table as Sam moves his laptop off. Getting up, Sam grabs a glass out of the bathroom and pours a finger of the scotch while opening the pizza boxes.

Grabbing a slice of the veggie pizza and an apple cider, Sam sits back down at the table. Dean puts the ice cream in the mini fridge/freezer and joins Sam at the table. Grabbing a beer and a slice of everything, Dean and Sam work on the pizzas.

They spend the night watching Lethal Weapon on the TV as Sam drinks the Angry Orchard and Dean drinks the beer. The ice cream is forgotten until they are halfway home.

                                                                                                                      ******************************

“We prepped eight smaller lockboxes and have nine music boxes,” says Sam. It's the next day and they have made it home and are bringing the boxes into the storage room.

“I can have a box ready later today and we can make it into a lockbox,” says Dean. Sam nods and sits the last music box-a ballerina motif on the box-on the shelf in the storage room. It’s pretty and for some reason, Sam’s fingers itch to open it.

“Better hurry, that one is calling out,” says Sam. Dean nods and hurries out of the room.

Sam spends the afternoon in the library ignoring the call of the music box. By early evening he realizes he hasn’t heard or seen Dean in a few hours. He stands up and heads for storage knowing that’s where his brother will be-although he can’t tell you why.

He enters the storage room to see a ballerina decked out in the finest diamonds, jewels, and tulle. She's dancing around Dean who's enamored with her. Sam can see why-she’s beautiful; glorious glowing and compelling. Sam finds himself standing next to Dean unsure how long they’ve been standing there.

He sees the music box in Dean’s hands and grabs it. Invoking ancient Latin, he starts chanting. The faerie starts glowing till the boys can’t look at her. Sam closes his eyes and sees the light beyond his eyelids. He continues the binding spell and soon there’s a crackle in the air and it goes dead silent.

Dean looks sheepish and Sam shuts the music box. Muttering Latin, Sam turns the box into a strong box and adds the runes needed to hold what's inside, inside.

Motioning to the music box on the floor, Dean grabs the music box and slowly lowers it into the lock box. Then all is quiet and normal in the storage room.

“Well that was fun,” says Dean.

“That was a sugar plum nightmare."


End file.
